This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The North Dakota INBRE Bioinformatics Core is designed to enhance the state's access to computational and electronic resources supporting biomedical research. The aims are to: 1) support the computational needs of INBRE investigators through the Computational Chemistry and Biology Network (CCBN); 2) achieve sustainability of the CCBN by transitioning from an SGI/IRIX-platform to a PC/LINUX platform, and by instituting a service fee plan;and 3) enhance access to electronic resources and databases for the statewide INBRE network. The transparent nature of electronic resources makes substantive, cooperation between the two research universities in North Dakota feasible. With affordable access as the guiding principle, investigators at UND and NDSU and the wider scientific network benefit from increased resources at their disposal. Institutions benefit by being able to lower costs through consortium agreements. In order to meet the anticipated increase in demand for computational resources and to keep the cost of supporting the CCBN under control, the CCBN will undergo a major transformation from its current SGI/IRIX platform to a PC/LINUX platform. As this happens, remote users will be able to access state-of-the-art molecular modeling with standard PCs, and tap into the computing power of the existing and planned servers and PC clusters. Implementation of a user fee system over five years will meet the future maintenance needs of the CCBN. As part of the INBRE plan for electronic resources, electronic resources purchased through BRIN Phase I will become institutionalized, this will allow the INBRE library consortium to evaluate and acquire other critical electronic journals and databases over the next five years to support the biomedical research community. Special efforts will be made to meet the electronic resources needs of INBRE investigators.